A birthday dance
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: The Middle school dance is coming and so is Amy's birthday! One problem...they start at the same time! When Sonic and Amy try to figure something out, Sally comes into the picture and things get ugly! What will happen? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Neon: Hey guys, here's another awesome story! Hey Tails, little buddy you want to do the disclaimer thing?**

**Tails:*shrugs* Why not? Neon and Logan Hedgehog does not own Sonic and Characters. Hey, can I have a pie?**

**Neon: Sure! *Throws pie***

**Tails:*Begins eating it like a person eating it like an animal***

**Neon:*sweat drop* Enjoy! Read & Review! And I know the age is wrong! I just like it this way…**

**Sonic-**13** Amy-**11 **Sally-**13 **Tails-**10 **Cream-**10

** Knuckles-**13** Rouge-**13** Silver- **13** Blaze-**12 **Mina-**12

A birthday dance

Chapter 1: To like or not to like?

At Sillbirds middle school everyone was walking down the hallway talking to their friends or boy/girlfriends, except for Amy Rose. Only two things were roaming in the eleven year olds mind. One thing was the school dance everyone was talking and being excited about. The other thing was…her birthday. They both were tomorrow. And they both started at the same time. And she was waiting a long time for both of them. But she could only go to one.

The rosette sighed. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself as she walked into her first period, Science. She sat down at her desk at the left side of the classroom and gazed out of the window. Then a brown chipmunk squirrel with burgundy hair walked up to her.

"Oh look, if it isn't the birthday brat!" The female furry sneered.

"Hi Sally…" Amy greeted back. Sally started looking around.

"Where's your boyfriend, Sonic?" She asked evilly. Sonic the Hedgehog, was the cutest, nicest, and friendliest person at the school.

Amy looked down. "He-he's not m-my boyfriend." She stuttered while blushing like a mad man.

Sally smirked. "Aw, is little Amy blushing? You love him don't you?" The teenager snickered.

"N-NO!" Amy yelled.

Amy and Sonic had been friends since, well ever. Since Sonic's mom, Aleena knew Amy's mom, Sondra, ever since high school. They would always go over each others house everyday. Amy even met Sonic's twins, Manic and Sonia. Eventually in the second grade, Amy started to have a crush on Sonic. But he didn't know that.

"Hey leave her alone Sally." A voice said. Sally and I both looked to see Sonic walking up to us. Amy immediately felt her heart race when she saw him.

"Oh Sonic, I-I-I was j-just saying a happy birthday to the br-girl! S-so you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Sonic shook his head 'no'. "No thank you." Sonic walked past the fuming girl to Amy with his hand in his pockets.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" His charming voice sending Amy's heart into a panic attack.

Amy blushed and turned her head back to the window to hide it. "Nothing much." Sonic took his seat beside her.

"What's wrong? You gotta problem?"Sonic asked her.

Amy sighed. "When is my birthday Sonic? And when does the party start?"

"May 6th and it starts at 8: 30." Sonic answered.

"When is the school dance and when does that start?"

"May 6th and it starts at 8:30, but Ames I don't see the probl….oh wow. That is a problem." Amy nodded.

"Hey Sonic, come over here and sit with Mina and I!" Sally yelled over to us. Sonic sighed.

"No thanks, I like it over here with Amy." Sonic replied.

"Why do you hand out with her anyway? She barely speaks to anyone! She's too shy! She is nobody! I'm rich, I'm popular, and I'm somebody!"

Sonic looked at her direction and glared. He was looking so coldly at her all the girls started to get scared. Sonic turned his head back to Amy to see her drawing a picture.

"Hey Ames, what's that?"

"Nothing!" she quickly hid the picture. It was of her and Sonic kissing each other while it was snowing in the background. Sally saw what the picture was. She started snickering.

"Gotcha."

Sonic a little surprised at her out burst but smiled and shrugged, "Okay." He took out his book 'The Wizard of Oz.'

Amy sighed. 'I didn't mean to yell at him…' "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling…"

Sonic looked over to her and smiled. "Hey it's okay."

Amy blushed and turned away again. 'He's so cute…' She then took out her book, 'The arrows and the wings.'

It was about a young boy who was left in a forest by his parents who were eaten by lions, when the boy grew up he was a pro in shooting bow and arrows and also at stealing food from a near by village, the reason why he didn't live there was because he thought the people would not except him , one day he accidently shot a girl with bird wings, when she said she had no where to go he asked if she could live with him, she joined them and automatically became friends, one day they were attacked by people in the village near them, they found out they were stealing their food, the boy and girl managed to run away, but the girl got injured in her wing in the same place the boy accidently shot her once, he patched her up and they started looking for new shelter. The boy's name was Jim. And the girl's name was Rainbow.

'I wish Sonic and I were like the people in this book…' Amy thought. 'And I also wish I would know what to do for my birthday dance problem…I'll probably think of something.'

And with that thought, she continued reading her book.

**Neon: Hey guys, did you read the arrows and the wings? Yeah I'm gonna make a Sonamy story about that, of course I made it up! And I'm planning for it to be awesome! Give me some ideas in your reviews and tell me! Well that's it I'm out!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neon: Chapter 2! Woo! Yeah! Let's give a round of applause to my favorite chameleon ninja! Espio! Do the disclaimers for us will ya?**

**Espio: Neon and Logan Hedgehog does not own Sonic and co. Can I go practice now?**

**Neon: May I come with thee young master Espio? *Bows***

**Espio:…sure**

**Neon: Woo! Cookies and Oreo s for everyone who reviews! Read & Review!**

**Sonic-**13**Amy-**11 **Sally-**13 **Tails-**10 **Cream-**10

**Knuckles-**13** Rouge-**13** Silver- **13** Blaze-**12 **Mina-**12

**Manic**-13 **Sonia**-13** Scourge**-14

**Enjoys!**

**Oh and I also know how to do this now..see! Yay!**

* * *

A birthday dance

Chapter 2: Special Feelings

_** April 26th**_

Sonic and Amy were heading down the hall to their next class after Science, Math and English. Gym. While they were walking, Sonic was talking about how easy it was to defeat Eggman these days.

"I mean, every time he attacks, he gets worse! I'm not talking about the plans, I'm talking about the technique! How dumb and slow does he think we are, really! How long has it been...like, three months? Do you think he gave up?"

Amy shrugged. "I really have no idea. Maybe he's thinking of another plan but this time it might be stron-"

"Hey Sonic!"

Both hedgehog's knew who's voice it was instantly that called Sonic's both turned to their left to see Sally.

"-ger..." Amy said finishing off her sentence.

"Sooo Sonic, you wanna spend lunch with me and the gals. We would _really_ like to have you there. " She started twirling her hair at him flirtatiously.

"Sorry Sally but I'm sitting with Amy today," Sonic turned his head to face Amy. "So what were you saying earlier Ames?"

Amy blushed at the new nick name.

_Is Sonic flirting with me? Does that mean he likes me?...No no, Sonic only thinks of me as a friend! It's...just a friendly nick name. _Her mind was screaming at her of what it meant. But she came back to reality and slowly nodded.

Sally glared at Amy, then stomped off with a frustrated growl.

"Let's hurry up and get to Gym, okay? We don't want to be late now do we?"

Amy laughed and shook her head 'no'. They both sprinted down the hallway to Gym.

* * *

When they got to the doors, they walked in, and started walking to their groups. Amt to the girls group, and Sonic to the boys group.

"Hey there speedster, what's up?" Knuckles greeted Sonic as he walked over there. He shrugged.

"Nothin' much, how about you?"

"Same thing."

"Hey bro!" Manic greeted as he hugged his twin in a brotherly hug.

"Hey Manic...um what's with the hug?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"What I can't hug you?" He said as he got off of him. "And I thought you loved me!" The jade teen put his hand on his heart and the other onto of his head like he was going to faint.

"How could you?! I should have seen it earlier! You don't love me! You love Amy! Oh how could this happen, when did this happen? I will never be happy again! I-I loved you! " He then started sobbing fake tears and wailing about.

"Wait wait wait, what did you just say?" Sonic asked.

"Oh how could this happen-"

"No no, before that."

Manic started smiling. "What? You love Amy?"

Sonic blushed. "Yeah! I mean no! I mean-ugh! Stop it!"

"Stop what? Speaking the truth? That you wove pwetty wittle Amy."

"No, talking about Amy!" The blue hedgehog blushed harder.

"I knew you would one day. Since she has big curves, big breast, big butt, pretty hair, cute laugh..." Manic continued as Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Stop talking about her like that will ya!" Sonic steamed as he blushed harder. Manic paused and smiled.

"Aww, is little Sonic getting jealous?" Manic gasped and started crushing Sonic in another hug. "Oh Knuckles, our little boy is growing up!"

"I am _not_ jealous!"

"Yah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yah you are."

"No I'm not!"

Knuckles snickered as the twins continued having their little drama moment and arguing back in forth. While that was happening the coach blew his whistle making them shut up instantly.

"Okay you little mags, get dressed! When you get back up here we are doing 50 laps around the gym! Except Sonic and Shadow, you two are doing 500" The gym erupted in groans except for some kids who squealed and did a happy dance. (Neon:I'm one of them! XD Yay!)

The groups went down stairs to the locker rooms to get dressed. Sonic reached his locker that was between Knuckles' and Manic's. 24,10,15. The locker opened with a pop.

"This is the most weirdest locker combination ever, I swear." Sonic said as he shook his head.

"I know, what kind of combination is 5, 30, 13?! That is just outrageous!" Manic whined as he yet again couldn't open his locker.

Sonic sighed as he took off his green and teal lined shirt.(You know those shirts with a lot of colors and they just go across each other? Yah that.) As he took off his shirt he couldn't help but visualize Amy taking off her own purple shirt. Revealing her bra and her ..bare...gorgeous..back...

"Yo SONIC!"

"Kyaa!" Sonic yelped as he moved his head to the voice of the beast intruding his .

"Dude, you okay? You've been standing there in a daze for like two minutes.

Sonic blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh...thanks."

Scrouge shrugged and walked off.

He continued to taking off his shirt and putting on his smod gym clothes. The smod wasn't really that bad. Just a light blue shirt and grey shorts.

Sonic finished and ran upstairs in two milliseconds. He walked over to his squad line in the boys group, beside Knuckles and Manic.

Five minutes later, when everyone else was upstairs, the coach blew his whistle to start. Everyone started running, while Sonic ran his normal pace.

Soon, a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills found himself running next to the blue hedgehog.

"Hey faker, what's up?" Shadow greeted.

"Hey Shadow, nothing's up since Eggman hasn't been up to anything for the past three months."

"What do you think he's doing anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe..he's..making...another..robot ..or something." Sonic saw Amy running faster than everyone else.

"Are you staring at my little sister?"

Sonic turned to Shadow. "No I'm not," he lied.

Shadow pointed at his face. "You're blushing."

Sonic sighed. "Fine, yeah I was, but it's not my fault!"

"Well who's fault is it then?"

"The..the Special Feelings' fault."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Special Feelings?" Shadow asked as they finished their laps. "What's that?"

"Ummm.." Sonic hesitated.

"I'm waaaaiiiiting."

"Okay okay, just don't steal my catch phrase. When you say it it sounds...wrong."

Sonic walked over to the open bleachers and sat down, Shadow followed.

"The Special Feelings are...it's when you really really really like a girl and your heart rate goes faster then you can run when you see her and your stomach gets in knots and it makes you get in knots, and then your breath just gets taken away and you can't talk. That's what I have for Amy."

Shadow's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Wow Sonic...I didn't know you had strong feelings like this towards her."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah..me neither..."

Sonic started staring at Amy again. But then he saw Sally stick out her foot behind her, making her trip and fall to the ground face first.

"AMY!" Sonic got up from the bleachers and ran towards the rosette.

"Ames, Ames are you okay?!" Sonic asked as he crouched down beside her.

"Hey what's going on here?" The orange cheetah coach asked as he walked over to the scene.

Sonic searched through the gym an saw Sally laughing with Mina.  
"Sally tripped Amy while she was running making her trip and get a bloody nose."

"Sally Acorn you have detention!"

"What! That's so not fair!"

"Then you have have it twice!"

"But she-!"

"Tree detentions Acorn!"

Sally screamed and stomped her foot.

The orange cheetah turned to Sonic. "Take her to the nurse's office."

Sonic nodded and faced Amy. "C'mon Ames we're going to the nurse. Do you think you can stand?"

Amy tried to stand up, but grunted and fell down making more blood to come out of her small nose.

Sonic picked up the half unconscious hedgehog bridal style and ran out of the door to the school nurse.

* * *

Sonic sat in the chair next to Amy while she rested on the white bed with tissue stuffed up her nose. _God I really hope she's okay..that was a lot of blood back_ _there. _Sonic thought.

Sonic looked down at his blood soaked shirt and sighed.

**Flashback**

_"Wait wait wait, what did you just say?" Sonic asked._

_"Oh how could this happen-"_

_"No no, before that." _

_Manic started smiling. "What? You love Amy?"_

_Sonic blushed. "Yeah! I mean no! I mean-ugh! Stop it!"_

_"Stop what? Speaking the truth? That you wove pwetty wittle Amy."_

_"No, talking about Amy!" The blue hedgehog blushed harder._

_"I knew you would one day. Since she has big curves, big breast, big butt, pretty hair, cute laugh..." Manic continued as Sonic gritted his teeth._

_"Stop talking about her like that will ya!" Sonic steamed as he blushed harder. Manic paused and smiled._

_"Aww, is little Sonic getting jealous?" Manic gasped and started crushing Sonic in another hug. "Oh Knuckles, our little boy is growing up!"_

_"I am not jealous!"_

_"Yah you are."_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yah you are."_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yah you are."_

_"No I'm not!"_

**Flashback over**

The door opened to reveal the nurse. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at the purple cat. "Hmm?"

"She will be fine as long as she doesn't walk too fast, run or have anymore injures."

Sonic nodded and smiled. "Thanks doc."

She giggled. "I'm not a doctor yet Sonic."

"Oh..right. Well thanks."

"No problem, enjoy your girlfriend." She quickly closed the door.

"What?!" Sonic blushed. He could hear faint giggling behind the door.

He shook his head.

_You love Amy..._

The phrase replayed through his head over and over again._ Manic might be right...maybe I do love her..._Sonic sighed and looked over to Amy, were she laid sleeping on the white bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neon:….chapter three**

**Blaze: She does not own sonic and team, they belong to Sega**

**Neon:…enjoy…**

**And when you review for this story, list one of your favorite song's and I'll make it into a Sonamy songfic!**

**Sonic-**13 **Amy-**11 **Sally-**13 **Tails-**10 **Cream-**10

**Knuckles-**13** Rouge-**13** Silver- **13** Blaze-**12 **Mina-**12

**Manic**-13 **Sonia**-13** Scourge**-14

* * *

Sonic waited at the outside of the nurse's office door, patiently waiting for his best friend to come out. Finally the door opened to reveal a small pink hedgehog holding an ice pack on top of her head.

"Hey Ames, how ya doin'?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled. "Better, I have a little headache, but I'll be okay." She looked down at his shirt and gasped. "Y-your shirt! Is that my blood?" Sonic looked down at his own shirt.

"Oh yeah, it is." Amy shook her head.

"Sorry, I am such a klutz.I practically fall on my face everyday. I can't believed I fell."

Sonic frowned. "You didn't fall on your own, Sally tripped you."

Amy gasped a little bit, then a look of hurt came across her face, last anger. "What's her problem?! I didn't do a single thing to her and yet she wishes to embarrass me in front of anyone or everyone, I hate that little bimbo 1)! She think she's so cool because she's rich and that a lot of guys like her!" She screamed while stomping her feet and clenching her fists.

Sonic stared wide eyed at her. "Ah...Amy?"

"And she...hm, what?"

Sonic moved his head forward a little bit. "You okay?"

Amy blinked then realized what she was doing. "Oh! I-I didn't even notice what I was doi-"

"That was awesome, I never seen you this mad since someone pushed you off the swings two years ago!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile.

Amy smiled and chuckled. _He thinks I'm awesome._

"Hey Sonic!"

Sonic and Amy looked down the hall to see Manic running down it to where they were standing. The green hedgehog stop when he reached his destination and started huffing and puffing to catch his breath.

"Amy you remember Manic." Amy nodded and smiled.

"Hello Manic, how are you?" Manic waved.

"Hey Amy, I'm fine. Oh Sonic I got your clothes for ya." Sonic smiled as Manic handed him his clothes.

"Thanks Manic. I'll go get changed. Hey Amy, your shoes are untied." Amy looked down and crouched to tie her shoes. While she was down Sonic faced Manic with a serious face, then mouthed.

'Don't you _dare_ try to make a move, flirt, or hurt her while I'm gone or else I will **_kill_**you!'

Manic gulped and nodded. Sonic smiled and ran off to the bathroom down the hall.

"He is so bipolar sometimes." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, nothing." _Wait he didn't say I couldn't talk to Amy about him. Heh,this will be good._

"Hey Amy, did you know that Sonic, Sonia and I were in a band?" A surprised look came over Amy's face and she shook her head.

"Well, we were. We called ourselfs Sonic underground and he had the most amazing voice ever!"

"He was the singer?!"

Manic smirked and nodded. "Oh yes, his voice was the most angelic thing I have ever heard! But he was also the guitarist of the band."

"Really, that's so cool!" Manic nodded.

"Yep and-"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Sonic asked, walking over to them while adjusting his shirt, showing his stomach in the process. Amy blushed and smiled.

"Sonic I didn't know you could sing!" Immediately Sonic blushed and sent a glare over to Manic.

"You told her?!" He yelled.

Manic shrugged with an uneasy look on his face. "Not my fault bro."

Sonic's glare intensified. Manic gulped. He knew he was going to kill him later. "Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

Amy blushed and looked down. "Could you...sing for me sometime?" Sonic's blush grew and he looked away.

"Um...I dunno Ames."

"Please?"

"Uhh..." Amy pouted and made it look like she was about to cry.

"Please Sonikkuuu..."

Sonic gulped. _Sonikku? Well this is new. _

"S-s-s-sure...um i-i'll d-do it t-tomar-row."

Amy squealed and hugged him. _He's going to serenade for me! This is the best thing ever! _

Manic snickered, earning another glare from a blushing Sonic.

* * *

**_April 27th_**

It was finally Friday. And Amy was now over Sonic's house after school, waiting for him to _serenade_ her. Sonic and her were sitting on his bed with a nervous look on his face.

"You sure Ames?"

She nodded. "Yep! I bet your singing voice is amazing." She claims.

Sonic took out a green journal from under his bed, opened to a page, and then positioned his fingers on the strings on his blue guitar. "Alright, this is one of the songs I wrote a few years back. Don't laugh okay?" Amy nodded. He gulped, sucked in a deep breath and began,

_I think of you every night since I met you_

_I think of that pretty smile on your face_

_I think of that laugh you always do_

_But when I think of you, my heart begins to race_

_But still one thing remains_

_On and on and on and on I go_

_Just to see your eyes the way they glow_

_I will surpass anything that comes my way_

_Cause when I see you my bruises and cuts will go away_

_But still one thing remains_

_I remember every promise I made_

_I remember I watched you sleep until I saw the sun_

_I remember that one time I had that little façade_

_But every time I remember you, my heart beats faster than I run_

_But still one thing remains_

_But still one thing remains_

_On and on and on and on I go_

_Just to see your eyes the way they glow_

_I will surpass anything that comes my way_

_Cause when I see you my bruises and cuts will go away_

_But do you wanna know_

_What that little thing is_

_That little line kept from saying_

_But do you wanna know_

_What that little thing is_

_That little line kept from saying_

_But do you wanna know_

_What that little thing is_

_That little line kept from saying_

_Is that_

_'I love you….'_

Amy stared at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. _Is this song about me, I really hope so._ Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, I'm still a little rusty, but I know I'm not that good."

Amy shook her head. "No you aren't good, you're amazing. Perfect." Sonic smiled.

"Well,I made that song for someone special a few years I'm glad you liked it."

Amy felt her hopes drop a bit. _Oh, maybe it's not about me. But, I still like it. _She thought.

Then both hedgehogs heard a song coming from Amy's phone,

**_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere._**  
**_The moon is shining for you, it knows that I adore you!_**

**_Suddenly, all the sadness, will just slip away!  
And you will see what I mean, If you follow me in my dreams!_**

Da da da da da da da da da da da da da

Amy quickly answered her phone, she didn't know why she set her and her best friend singing their song they made for their crush's for her ringtone, she pressed answer and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Amy!"

"Oh, hi Cream!"

"Mama wanted you to come home since dinner's ready!" The eight year old said. Amy's been living with Cream and her mom Vanilla ever since the rabbit was five, she was practically part of the family.

Amy felt a little disappointed to go, but responded happily anyway. "Okay Cream, see you in a bit!"

"Okay, bye Amy!"

"Bye!" She hung up her phone and faced Sonic. "I gotta go, I'll see you later Sonic."

He nodded and smiled. "Bye Amy."

Amy gave him a hug before leaving to head home. Sonic's mother, Aleena, came into the room with a smile on her face.

"What?" Sonic asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The light purple hedgehog smiled at her son. "I'm guessing you played her that song you wrote." She pointed to his guitar and journal with a knowing look.

"How did you...?"

"Manic."

Sonic's eye twitched and in a second you could hear Manic's voice screaming.

* * *

Sonic stared down at his song and guitar and sighed as he once again reread it."Sonic, dinner's ready!" He heard his mom call. He quickly set his instrument down and ran down stairs, leaving the journal to fall off the bed and open to the same page of the song he sung earlier, reading the lyrics and the small sentence blow it saying:

To Amy, my one true rose~

* * *

**Neon: I like everything but the ending. I think it was a little corny, what do you think? And Yes, I did make that song. It took me a few tries, but I got it right. And like I said at the beginning of this chapter,when you review for this story, list one of your favorite song's and I'll make it into a Sonamy songfic! **

**Oh yeah, and a bimbo is a young woman indulged by rich and powerful older men; A woman regarded as vacuous or as having an exaggerated interest in her sexual appeal.**

**But I have to go, I'm watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, and let me tell you this, when Leo stayed behind and Ralph was all like "Leonardo!" I cried, hard. Sooo...**

**Peace!**


End file.
